communityfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer:SpacePucky/Chat/Logs/16 September 2016
06:02 Thanks Brandon for coming to the office hours today 06:03 If you want to, you can introduce yourself 06:04 Sure! I'm Brandon from the community team. I work with our Fandom, marketing, and product teams on all the new types of content (like editorial) and new ways to contribute to Wikia. 06:04 And based on the questions you submitted to Andrea, I see there are lots of questions about all that! :D 06:04 Yes. 06:05 Dann lasst und mal anfangen 06:05 Ihr hattet gefragt 06:05 06:05 Was ist Fandom? 06:05 What is Fandom 06:05 Something I would like to know :P 06:06 Ja! Das könnte man mal erläutern. ^-^ 06:06 Fandom is a brand new editorial experience on Wikia. The site, Fandom.com, offers news and stories written by Fan Contributors. It's a new way for fans to share their unique voice, in a way that highlights their opinions rather than just factual, encyclopedic information like on a wiki. 06:06 That's one of the reasons we made it its own site rather than fitting it into wikis. Wikis are based around documenting factual information, and they do that incredibly well. Reinventing wikis to include opinion-based content isn't the right approach, so we created the platform for Fandom news and stories. 06:07 Fandom ist eine brandneues redaktionelles Erlebnis hier auf Wikia. Die Seite Fandom.com bietet News und Storys, die von Fan-Autoren verfasst werden. Es ist eine neuer Weg, ein Sprachrohr für Fans, mit dem sie ihre Meinungen hervorbringen können, anstatt nur Fakten und enzyklopädische Informationen, wie man sie in einem Wiki findet. 06:07 Dies ist einer der Gründe, warum wir Fandom nicht in einem Wiki integrieren und es als gesonderte Seite laufen lassen. Wikis sind auf Fakten aufgebaut und das ist auch sehr gut so. Individuelle Meinungen oder Theorien haben nicht wirklich einen Platz im Wiki. Aus dem Grund haben wir die Fandom-Plattform kreiert. 06:07 Is it comparable to other blogging platform like we know them? 06:07 Das könnt ihr lesen und Fragen dazu stellen 06:07 *platforms 06:07 >.> 06:07 06:07 You can read and ask questions 06:09 Brandon tippt 06:09 Das ist ja mal interessant. :) 06:09 Kann man auf der Seite also auch quasi Geschichten über etwas erfinden und erzählen? 06:09 Oder hällt sich das alles mehr im Bereich Mythen und Theorien UND selbstverständlich News? 06:09 (Ich höre die Tippgeräusche ;) ) 06:09 06:09 Sort of, yeah, in the sense that it's an article written by one person with their voice. I'd say the biggest difference though is that Fandom is able to draw from and highlight all the great wiki knowledge that editors have created over the years. Wikis are the center of the platform, so Fandom is a new form of content that complements it and offers a different perspective on what Wikia already covers. 06:09 (That was a response to Trollocool) 06:10 Ah, so like a blogging platform with a solid information basis. ^^ 06:10 I wouldn't use the term blogging, but I think we're saying the same general thing yeah. 06:12 Any more questions? Or should we move on? 06:12 Nobis Frage^ 06:12 <20M61> I really would like to know what this Fandom is all about 06:13 <20M61> I got a wikia and document all my knowledge. What is the big diffrence on fandom? 06:13 Nobis Antwort wird gerade getippt 06:13 NoBi-ThE-SoLo-MaStEr: Great question. News, speculation, theories, and rumors are all things you can write about on Fandom. Or you could write about what your favorite sci-fi movies are. Or give an opinion on something pop culture related. Here's a great example that went live recently about how the term "chick flick" (a very American word) is dismissive: http://fandom.wikia.com/articles/stop-calling-chick-flicks 06:13 Which includes another article about movies we'd think of as "chick flicks" that men should definitely watch too: http://fandom.wikia.com/articles/8-chick-flicks-dudes-watch 06:14 Thx for the Info! ^-^ 06:14 You are welcome! 06:14 <20M61> thx is nearly what i was asking :) 06:14 Ist also möglich. Gut. 06:14 Perfect 06:14 There's lots of other Fandom questions that people have asked too that we'll be giving answers for here, so you'll learn a lot more over the course of this hour. 06:15 Okay, dann lasst uns weitermache 06:15 Was erhofft sich Wikia davon? 06:15 What does Wikia hope to accomplish with it? 06:15 This is a long answer so bear with me! 06:15 The best way to think about where Fandom fits into the overall Wikia community is by looking at a major movie release, like Rogue One: A Star Wars Story. On the Star Wars wiki, before the movie is released, there's only a limited amount of information that can be shared. On Fandom, though, Fan Contributors can speculate about the plot, share rumors, analyze trailers, talk about what they hope to see in the film, and more. The wiki page about the main character, Jyn Erso, will only have the limited information about her, but a Fandom article about her can go a lot more in-depth with analyzation of existing information, and more. 06:16 Discussions is also a key part of that idea. Continuing with the Jyn Erso example: wikis are where confirmed information about her will be documented, Fandom is where individual fans can write stories where they speculate and analyze that information, and Discussions is where all fans can come together and discuss everything there is to know and analyze about her. They give fans the opportunity to talk and write about movies (as well as shows, games, and more) both before and after a release, whereas most of the buzz on a wiki is right around release time. 06:16 So, what will we accomplish? Fandom will bring the unique voice of fans like you to the world in a new way on Wikia. When paired with wikis and Discussions, Fandom broadens how people can contribute to the site and diversifies the type of content that Wikia has to offer. 06:16 Und die Übersetzung 06:16 m besten stellt man sich die Integration von Fandom in der Wikia Community so vor. Stellt euch vor, es gibt einen großen Film Release, wie Rogue One: A Star Wars Story. Im Star Wars Wiki (Jedipedia), gibt es nur limitierte Informationen, die man teilen kann, bevor der Film herauskommt. Auf Fandom können die Fan-Autoren über den Plot spekulieren, Vermutungen anstellen, Trailer analysieren, darüber reden was sie in dem Film gerne sehen würden. Die Wiki Seite über den Hauptdarsteller, Jyn Erso hat im Wiki nur limitierte Info von ihr, ein Fandom Artikel bietet sich zu einer tieferen Analyse von Info und mehr an. 06:16 06:16 So the wikis are about the facts and fandom is for speculations 06:17 Diskussionen sind ein Teil des Ganzen. Bleiben wir mal bei dem Jyn Erso Beispiel. In Wikis hat man auf Fakten basierende Info dokumentiert. Auf Fandom kann man mit Herzenslust Storys schreiben, in den man spekuliert und analysiert. Dort können die Fans zusammenkommen und alles was man möchte kann dort besprochen und diskutiert werden. Dort kann man sich austoben und über den Film, Spiele, Shows, und so weiter diskutieren - vor dem Film und danach. Im Wiki passiert das meiste meist so um die Veröffentlichung des Films. 06:17 06:17 Was erhoffen wir uns davon? Fandom bringt die Stimmen der Fans (wie du) in die Welt, mit einer neuen Möglichkeit für Wikia. Wenn man Diskussionen mit Fandom zusammenbringt hat man eine breitere Möglichkeit Benutzer zu engagieren und zu unterhalten. Die diversen Inhalte, die wir auf Wikia dann bieten, dienen einer breiteren Masse an Benutzern. 06:17 Werner der Champ: speculation is one of the things that can take place on Fandom, but more broadly it can be any type of news, commentary, or opinion content. 06:17 Wikis are, of course, about the facts. 06:17 ok 06:18 Habt ihr das alle verstanden? 06:18 Werner: Spekulationen sind ein Teil, der auf Fandom stattfinden kann aber generell geht es mehr um News, Kommentare oder Meinungen. 06:18 <20M61> @Stimme der Fans: Das sind jedoch Einzelmeinungen, oder? Der Autor bekommt von seinem Publikum kein Feedback, oder übersehe ich da was? Ist also quasi wie die Youtube-Meinungen, die es hin und wieder über Serien gibt - nur ohne Kommentar-Funktion 06:18 Wikis beinhalten die Fakten 06:18 Habs verstanden 06:18 Got it 06:19 So talking about the fan voice: These are all single opinions, but the author doesn't get feedback right? Its like Youtube without comments 06:20 Right now there are no comments but that's something we're going to work on moving forward. 06:20 <20M61> (y) 06:20 yeah, I was kind of interested about a comment part 06:21 Ich würde vorschlagen, dass wir erstmal die Fragen von Sprechstunde#Fandom klären und ihr eure Fragen aufschreibt, sodass wir sie am Ende klären können. Vielleicht werden bis dahin schon weitere Sachen beantwortet :) 06:21 Hat das Fandom mittlerweile eine sehr große Fan-Gemeinde? 06:21 Oh! 06:21 stimmt 06:21 Ok. 06:21 Does Fandom have a big Fan Community already? 06:22 Yeah. I don't have the numbers on me right now but it has a really big audience. We're really happy about how quickly it's grown. 06:22 Super! :) 06:22 A lot of that is because of how great the search traffic is to Wikia in general - which is because of people like you, writing such great content. 06:23 Okay, dann mache wir mal weiter 06:23 (Die "alten" Fragen sind nämlich schon beantwortet worden, um die Tipperei zu ersparen und es wäre daher schade, wenn wir die gar nicht mehr schaffen ;) ) 06:23 Wer kann mitmachen? 06:23 Who can participate? 06:24 and how ;-) 06:24 Brandon spricht in der Frage auch das Thema hier an 06:24 Anyone who is at least 18 years old and an English speaker can apply here: http://fandom.wikia.com/fan-contributor 06:24 Right now, we only have Fandom in the United States, so you have to speak English in order to become a Fan Contributor. Moving forward, however, we plan to release Fandom news and stories in key supported markets and languages. We'll have more information about that in the future. 06:24 Ist das Konzept nicht zu Englisch (amerikanisiert) für unsere Deutschen Benutzer? 06:25 Is the concept not too English for German users 06:26 Was sind die Vorteile für uns? 06:26 what is the advantage for us? 06:26 Wir machen weiter 06:27 Every article on Fandom links to wikis. That gives readers a new way to find your wiki. In English, the cross-linking between Fandom and wikis (wiki links in Fandom news and stories, and Fandom links in the Trending Articles module and more) boosts the SEO power of both sites, which makes them rank higher in search results. If Fandom news and stories launch in Germany, your wikis will benefit from a similar SEO boost. 06:27 06:27 As individual fans, if you become a Fan Contributor then it gives you the opportunity to share your passion in a new way, and get your voice out there to millions of readers. 06:28 that's great! It's not only for passionate fandom people but also a promotion to a wiki 06:28 Also wenn Ich's richtig verstanden habe, ist für Deutsche auch was dabei? 06:28 Jeder Artikel auf Fandom linkt auf Wikis. Das gibt den Lesern einen neuen Weg eure Wikis zu finden. In EN cross verlinkt man zwischen Fandom und Wikis (Wiki verlinkt zu Fandom (N&S) und Fandom linkt zu den trendigen Artikeln, usw). Es wird euer SEO auf beiden Seiten verbessern, was zu besseren SEO-Ergebnissen führt. Wenn Fandom (N&S) in DE launcht, dann werden die Wikis davon profitieren. 06:29 Das wird auch für Deutschland kommen, Nobi. 06:29 Es kommt später für Deutschland 06:29 Als individueller Fan, wenn du ein Fan-Autor werden würdest, kannst du deine Leidenschaft für dein Thema mit anderen auf eine neue Art teilen. Deine Stimme wird von Millionen Lesern gehört. 06:29 Pogodaanton: Yes, exactly! 06:29 SEO is very important for small wikis, since they will hide on page 3 06:29 06:29 Why do you need to be 18 in order to become a fan contributor? 06:29 NoBi-ThE-SoLo-MaStEr: We don't have any specific info on what markets and languages we'll be launching this in but we will have more information about that soon. 06:29 *on page 3 and lower 06:30 Ok. 06:30 What means "soon" (smirk2) 06:30 Brandon, do you want to explain why a user should be 1(? 06:30 18? 06:30 Dragon Rainbow - to be determined. :P 06:31 (smirk) 06:31 :O 06:31 Dragon: Das wird noch festgelegt :P 06:31 Werner: I am getting you an answer for your question now. 06:31 Dragon Rainbow - Das wird noch festgelegt :P * 06:31 (troll) 06:32 Ok! Weiter im Text! 06:32 Lasst uns weiter machen 06:32 @Brandon: OK 06:32 @Dragon (troll) 06:32 Okay. dann zur nächsten Frage 06:32 Was sind die Nachteile? 06:32 What are the disadvantages? 06:33 pretty interesting answer :D 06:33 *question 06:33 None! I mean that with all sincerity too. There are no downsides to wiki contributors. 06:33 Es gibt keine! Ich meine das wirklich so. Es gibt keine Nachteile für die Autoren von Wikis. 06:33 Ich mache weiter.... 06:34 (Fragen dazu am Ende) 06:34 Was wird sich für die regulären Benutzer ändern? 06:34 What will change for regular users? 06:34 You will see Fandom news and stories integrated across the site more, like how we currently have the Trending Articles module in the right rail, but Fandom will not change the wiki editing experience. Your content, as well as how you contribute it, remains the same. 06:34 Du wirst Fandom (News und Storys) mehr auf der Seite integriert sehen, wo wie ihr schon die beliebtesten Artikel im rechten Rail sehen könnt. Fandom wird nicht das Bearbeiten in den Wikis ändern. Eure Inhalte bleiben so wie sie jetzt sind. 06:34 Please explain Trending Articles in the Right Rail a bit more. I never saw it on a German wiki so far. 06:35 do you have an EN example Brandon? 06:35 Übersetzung: Bitte erkläre die "Trending Articles" in der rechten Spalte etwas, ich habe sie nie in einem deutschen Wiki gesehen 06:35 Guten abend \o 06:35 http://mazerunner.wikia.com/wiki/Thomas Rechte Spalte 06:36 (Beispiel( 06:36 ) 06:36 Yeah it's not in German so far because Fandom isn't in German yet. But basically it's a box in the right rail that shows the top 5 or so articles on Fandom that are trending. 06:36 Übersetzung: 06:36 SpacePucky's link has it. 06:36 THanks Brandon 06:36 Ja, das gibt es noch nicht in Deutsch, weil es Fandom noch nicht in Deutschland gibt. In der rechten Spalte gibt es die Top5 Artikel aus Fandom. 06:37 Und die sind immer noch viel zu präsent auf der Seite. :-9 06:37 It's everywhere, even on fr communities 06:37 TRon says: They are to visible 06:37 Not in german Communiys 06:37 Vielleicht ist's ja auch baldigst auch bei uns? 06:37 Ah, interesting. You all just taught me something. :P 06:38 Cool 06:38 Übersetzung: 06:38 Interessant, ich lerne von euch! :P 06:38 Why not? :D 06:38 Wir machen dann mal weiter? 06:38 (y) 06:38 (Weitere Fragen am Ende :P ) 06:38 Was ist mit der Lizenz? Die nicht CC-by-SA ist 06:38 Can you explain the license? (Not CC-by-SA) 06:38 All content posted on Fandom.com is copyrighted by Wikia. This means that, unlike content posted on wikis under the CC-BY-SA license, Wikia owns the content on Fandom. 06:38 06:38 If you're interested in the legal jargon, you can read about it more in-depth in our Terms of Use: http://www.wikia.com/Terms_of_Use#Company_Original_Content 06:39 Auf allen Inhalten, die auf Fandom veröffentlicht werden, hat Wikia da Urheberrecht. Das heisst, im Gegenteil zu den Inhalten unter CC-by-SA, der Inhalt auf Fandom Wikia gehört. 06:39 Wenn du dich für juristischen Jargon interessierst, dann kannst du hier mehr drüber lesen in unseren Nutzungsbedingungen: http://de.wikia.com/Nutzungsbedingungen#Ursprüngliche Inhalte des Unternehmens 06:39 06:39 06:39 So no one can copy this text as they want with just saying who wrote it? 06:39 Will you make improvements to the trending articles. Maybe show similiar content to the wiki content? I mean if I want information about The Walking Dead I'm porbably not that much interested in trending articles about Overwatch or soemthing completly different. 06:39 Correct. 06:39 I see 06:39 (That was a response to Dark Yada) 06:39 Rain, can we answer your question in the end? 06:40 I don't want to go back. This is a good question 06:40 k 06:40 Danke 06:40 Können wir den Inhalt in unseren Wikis verwenden? Draufzeigen, verlinken, Zitieren, Bilder benutzen? 06:40 Can we use the content in our wiki? (Link to it, point to it, cite it, use images)? 06:41 You can link to it and cite it, but you can't copy/paste the text into wiki pages. As for images, like on wikis most images are being used under fair use (meaning we don't own the images) so we can't tell you whether or not you're allowed to use it. 06:41 Interressing to know 06:42 Du kannst darauf verlinken und Zitieren, aber du kannst kein Copy/paste in deine Wiki-Seiten machen. Bilder sind meist, wie bei Wikis unter Fair Use (uns gehören die Bilder nicht). Aus dem Grund kann ich nicht sagen, ob du sie benutzen kannst, oder nicht. (Kommt auf den Fall an) 06:42 06:43 Was sollte uns nun dazu bringen Inhalte im Fandom zu schreiben, wenn uns die gleichen Inhalte nun als Blog freier zur Verfügung stehen? 06:43 Hmm, question: if I'm the Fan Contributor who wrote an article for Fandom, I can reuse it on a wiki right, or is it still Wikia's own? 06:43 TRon: 06:43 Why should we write for Fandom if we can publish in normal blogs? 06:43 Dark Yada - it's still Wikia's. Posting it on a wiki would mean putting it under CC-BY-SA, and you can't put copyrighted content into an open source license like that. 06:44 TRon: Audience! Fandom has millions of readers and can get huge promotion across Wikia and our social media platforms. A blog starts from scratch, and odds are will never have that level of readership. 06:44 Mmh okay then 06:44 And you get to link to your community 06:44 Yeah 06:44 huge potential 06:44 Übersetzung: 06:44 Es gehört weiterhin zu Wikis. In einem Wiki zu schreiben heißt, es unter die CC-BY-SA Lizenz zu stellen. 06:44 06:44 TRon: Das Pubklikum! Fandom hat Millionen LEser und wir stark beworben. 06:44 It has potential yeah 06:45 Brandon: But my wiki could have many views too (smirk) :^ 06:45 also Fandom wird vom Staff auch beworben und ist sehr präsent 06:45 But any community could participate to a fandom article on the future? Actually it's just for wikis who have a popular topic 06:45 Vielleicht eine dumme Frage? Aber gibt es etwas was man bei Fandom überhaupt NICHT machen sollte? 06:45 (neben den augenscheinlichen Verhaltensregeln-Regeln?) 06:45 Dragon Rainbow: It could, but most wikis choose not to have that type of content. So when we're making a product decision like "we want editorial," we could either a) try to force it into every wiki or b) make an editorial site. Option b is the better one, because it doesn't try to turn wikis into something they're not. 06:45 Dark Yada - any topic. 06:46 I see your point 06:46 So could I write about an very old game there too? Guess not many ppl are interested in that topic. 06:46 Oh, good to know! Many wikis didn't like Fandom idea because they thought ut was just on popular topics 06:46 Yeah, you can write about that. Retro is interesting. 06:46 Warzone 2100 (smirk2) 06:46 Brandon sagt: 06:46 Die meisten Wikis haben aber keine Artikel wie es Fandom hat. Fandom ist gezielt editorial. Man könnte also a) jedes Wiki zwingen Texte zu schreiben in Blogs oder b) eine Editoriale Seite erstellen. B ist die bessere Wahl, weil wir die Wikis nicht zwanghaft verändern wollen. 06:47 This decade seems to be all about recapturing the 1980s and 1990s in entertainment. :P 06:47 And what about Scrooge universe Mr Rhea? :p 06:47 Sure! 06:47 there are enough duck fans 06:47 Yessss 06:47 Brandon sagt: 06:47 In diesem Jahrzent will jeder die 80er und 90er nacherzählen :P 06:47 Lets move on 06:47 Okay 06:48 Was ist die Verbindung von Wikia zu Fandom, und warum? 06:48 What is the the connection between Wikia and Fandom, and why? 06:48 Fandom is part of Wikia. They aren't separate at all. It broadens the fan experience on Wikia and gives fans a new way to contribute content on the platform. 06:48 Fandom ist ein Teil von Wikia. 06:49 Die Teile sind nicht separat 06:49 Es gibt euch eine breitere Möglichkeit mitzumachen 06:49 Ich glaube, ich möchte hier ergänzen: 06:49 man darf Fandom nicht als etwas "komplett anderes" sehen 06:49 es ist eine Ergänzung, eine "neue Ebene" :) ) 06:49 Aber es sieht wie etwas komplett anderes aus 06:49 vielleicht versteht man es so 06:50 Oasis mit Footern ist nicht gleich Fandom-Design 06:50 Rain ich übersetze das mal, ja? 06:50 Dragon Rainbow: it's a different way to contribute a new kind of content but it's still part of the same site and the same overall fan experience. 06:50 ja 06:50 Rain says: 06:50 Fandom looks totally different 06:51 it doesn't look like a part of Wikia 06:51 We like that each type of contribution - wikis, Fandom, Discussions - has its own unique style, while still all being tied together on one platform. It shows the different ways to contribute to the platform. 06:51 That is true 06:51 Brandon sagt: 06:51 Ja, es hat seinen eigenen Stil, wie auch die Diskussionen, aber es gehört alles zusammen und läuft zusammen am Ende. 06:51 Mmh 06:51 Things like the global navigation and the global footer help show it's one platform, which is why company branding is important. 06:51 Nothing will change for users that just want to edit in the wikis 06:51 understandable 06:51 Es zeigt die unterschiedlichen Arten auf wie man zusammen interagieren kann 06:51 Für Wiki Autoren ändert sich nicht 06:52 *nichts 06:52 Next question? 06:52 Don't like the idea that fandom looks so new and Oasis looks so old - but it's the same site. Maybe the branding is new, but it's only a small part of the site. 06:52 (y) 06:52 Nächste Frage 06:52 Linken von Wikia zu Fandom und umgekehrt.... 06:53 Linking from Wikis to Fandom and the other way around. 06:53 Like I said before, Fandom links to wikis in every article. Continuing with the Star Wars example, if there's an article about Rogue One, then every time a major key word is mentioned, like character names, then that will link to the relevant wiki article on the Star Wars wiki. 06:53 06:53 Wikis can link to Fandom articles in their content whenever they want. On our end, we're experimenting with things like the Trending Articles module in the right rail, and we'll continue looking at ways to integrate Fandom news and stories across the site. 06:53 Wie ich schon sagte. Fandom verlinkt auf Wikis mit jedem Artikel. Wenn wir nochmal das Starwars Beispiel aufgreifen wollen - wenn es einen Artikel zu „Rogue one” gibt und jedesmal wenn ein Schlüsselwort verwendet wird, wie zum Beispiel der Name eines Darstellers, dann wird zu dem relevanten Artikel im StarWars Wiki verlinkt. 06:53 (Rain, wir kommen später darauf zurück, wenn die Zeit reicht) 06:53 Wikis können immer zu Fandom Artikeln linken. Wir experimentieren gerade mit den „beliebtesten Artikeln” Modul im rechten Rail, und wir versuchen neue Wege zu finden, wie man die Fandom N&S auf der ganzen Seite integrieren kann 06:54 :] 06:55 Hm. 06:55 Werden die Fandom Artikel nur auf Fandom gepostet oder auch in den passenden Wikis? 06:55 Will those articles be posted only on Fandom or also in matching wikis 06:55 Fandom news and stories will only be posted on Fandom.com. 06:55 I feel like that is already clear by now 06:55 (Lasst uns bitte mal eben die alten Fragen zu Ende klären, damit wir zumindest das heute noch schaffen. Weitere Fragen können wir dann ja sammeln und zusammen beantworten lassen.) 06:55 Übersetzung: 06:55 Das ist mitlerweile klar geworden 06:55 Fandom News und Storys werden nur auf Fandom.com veröffentlicht. 06:55 genau 06:56 Wird es möglich sein, die Diskussionen für einen Fandom Artikel, für ein bestimmtes Thema unter dem passenden Wiki? 06:56 Will it be possible to show Discussion for a Fandom Article for a particular theme under the matching Wiki? 06:56 You can definitely use Discussions to talk about Fandom news and stories. You can link to news and stories in threads and discuss them with your fellow fans. That's part of what I meant before when I said that wikis, Fandom news and stories, and Discussions are all tied together. 06:56 Man kann Diskussionen selbstverständlich dazu benutzen um über Fandom News & Stories zu diskutieren. Du kannst Links in den Diskussionen zum Artikel posten und dann mit den Fans dort diskutieren. Das hatte ich vorhin gemeint damit, als ich sagte, Wikis, Fandom News & Storys und die Diskussionen haben alle ihren Platz und sind miteinander verbunden. 06:57 Es war so gemeint: Wäre es möglich, unter den Fandom-Artikeln die Diskussionen des passenden Wikis anzuzeigen (also quasi andersrum). 06:57 Brandon 06:57 Space says: 06:57 I meant: is it possible to show the matching wiki under a a fadnom article? 06:57 What they meant 06:58 sorry, the discussion to he matching Wiki 06:58 The matching Discussions 06:58 yes ;) my fault 06:58 of the matching wiki 06:58